Misconcepted
by breadalicious
Summary: It is about the Haylor ship and some of One Direction and Taylor Swift. I'm not saying that I think this is why or how they were put together, I'm just making creative plots, so no hate, please, whether you ship it or not.


Misconcepted

'**Preface'**

We see people and we think we know them, we believe what we're told, what they tell us but we don't really see who these people really are… We misconcept them…

**Chapter 1: A Decision **

**(Harry's POV)**

Waiting, waiting. I sit in the dull office with dark lights. This place is so gloomy. Apart from the dying plant on the coffee table, there's next to no decorations.

I hear the mumbling in the room next to me that turn into shouts and angry remarks. I hear the words 'Free will'. Ha, sure. I haven't seen much of that lately.

The shouts stop suddenly and I hear what sounds like a sigh. More mumbling and I see Simon walking out, rubbing his temple.

"So…" I start. He looks up at me as I stand up from the crappy couch. I don't even need to finish my sentence before he replies. "We… You have to…" Another sigh. "They suggested that we get someone to help this situation".

Someone? "What… Who is it…?" I just hope she's not a bitch. "They said that they want someone more popular this time" he tells me.

I'm getting impatient, I just want to know who she is this time. "Well..!? Who is it? Do you even know?"

"Calm, Harry. I'll tell you in the car". I reluctantly follow, trying to keep my mouth shut. When we get in, we both sit in the back and let the driver take us back.

"Okay, Harry, I'll answer whatever I can tell you". Finally.

"Who is she?!" I demand. He hesitates and says "Well, I think you'll like this choice more than others. It's good ol' Swifty"

"As in… Taylor Swift… right?" I know it's obvious but I still have to ask. "Of course it is. It's planned for you guys to meet up when we go to New York next month. You guys will spend some time together. If you want, you can call her before we move off, get to know each other before you're…"

"Forced together" I finish. "well, at least she's nice…". He makes a bit of a face but I don't make much of it. We drive back without any more conversation.

**(Taylor's POV)**

No, no, no and no. Not again. Not. Again. I see the way they look at me. Guilty. My main manager, Robert, heaves a big sigh.

"You already know, so let's cut the crap. Harry need's a cover for a while. You know, Styles. He's decent. Call him, get to know him."

"No." I refuse it. "I'm not dealing with this again. What if I fall in love with him? You realise that sometimes I DO actually love people, right? I'm not just a support for others? YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE ME TO DO THIS!"

Everyone sighs. I snuggle up in the pillows and start crying a little. "Taylor, you already know why we do this… Please, Taylor, just calm down. Take a few minutes. If you need want to, you can call Harry and get to know him, or talk about this".

It sucks because I know he's right. I lay back on the bed a bit. "Just… Leave". I don't plan on calling Harry. At all. I just want time to myself. I feel like sleeping.

I'm beginning to drift off but then my phone rings. I take it out reluctantly and answer without checking the caller ID. "Uh… Hello…" says a dull voice. It's British.

"What, what do you want!?" I demand. He sits for a few seconds and answers "I'm sorry".

"Wha-what? What for?" I'm so confused. What's he going on about!? "You know what for…" Huh? What…? "No, I really don't."

"Oh… Well then… I don't want to do this and I know you don't either. Trust me, if I could, I would just… Not put up with this… But neither of us have any choice" he tells me.

Who knew. I didn't think he would actually be this… Civil and sweet. But what on earth am I saying, "Oh, yeah. No offense but… let's not bring feelings into this… Please, I just don't… I mean-" He cuts me of "Yeah, I know what you mean".

I tell him it's late so he hangs up and I go to sleep in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Sorry, I'm not the best at writing so some of it may not be that good :P


End file.
